The Secret Admirer
by Silvestra
Summary: Valentine's Day always meant 'nightmare' for Harry Potter.


Title: The Secret Admirer  
Author: Silvestra  
Fandom: Harry Potter  
Pairing: Harry/Draco  
Disclaimer: Characters belong to JK Rowling.  
Feedback: Merci.

I wrote this as a Valentine's Day present for Cynthia (Sapphrine)!

o0o0o

It was Valentine's Day. Which meant "Nightmare" for Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived. It meant dozens of pink and red Valentine's Day cards from secret admirers, it meant leprechauns following Harry and singing for him, it meant people sniggering at him when he blushed furiously after getting kissed by some second-year-girls.

At the moment, Harry was getting a kiss on the cheek by a busty fourth-year. Ginny laughed, shook his head and received a kiss from his boyfriend Dean Thomas. Harry, after getting rid of the busty girl, grabbed Ginny by the arm and muttered, "I'm out of here. If anyone asks, you tell them that I have a plague or anything equally contagious." Ginny nodded and Harry left the Great Hall.

o0o0o

Draco Malfoy was enjoying the attention of dozens of girls. Most of them Slytherins, but also a few Ravenclaws, a couple of Hufflepuffs and even a couple of Gryffindors. Draco smirked when he got another black rose. He thanked the girl, gave a quick kiss on her cheek and put the rose on the table, among the bunch he had already received.

Draco had received dozens of cards, just like Harry Potter - neither of them bothered to count the amount of cards. Everyone knew that these two guys were the hot meat of this school, and no-one wanted to argue about it. And even though Draco was still somewhat bitter about all the attention Potter got, he wasn't that immature. He was mature enough to not compete with Potter, because he knew it would be bad.

He heaved a deep sigh and piled up the cards and roses, gave a kiss to the few girls in the room and disappeared to the dorms.

o0o0o

When Harry got back to his dormitory, he was surprised to see there was a card waiting for him on his bed. It was strange, since he thought he had already got all the cards he would get - there were leprechauns in the school that delivered the cards to students (or professors, if someone truly wanted to give them a card or a present). Curiously, Harry took the card and eyed it. The envelope was dark red and it had 'Harry Potter' neatly written on it with a lighter red.

Harry opened the envelope and pulled the card out. It was made of some wicked material; the colours changed when you moved it, so Harry couldn't say what the actual colour of the card was. But on the other side it had the text:

"_Cupid shot me with his bow,  
and I can truly feel it now.  
If you truly want to know  
come to Hall when Sun goes down."_

Harry read the text through a few times. It was written with silver ink, with sophisticated letters. Usually Harry just shook his head and threw cards like this away, but there was something in the card... Some kind of - feeling? No, the card felt normal. Harry sniffed the card. It had an intoxicating smell in it. Harry couldn't quite describe the scent, but it was pleasant and exotic. And he decided he would go and see his admirer.

o0o0o

Harry entered the Great Hall, first checking no-one was around. He opened the door and swiftly went in, quietly closing the door. It was dark in the Hall and Harry almost stumbled on something. When he started swearing quietly after hitting his toe, he heard a very familiar snort. He could recognise that snort even in his sleep.

"Malfoy?!" he blurted out. The lights in the Hall went on and it was indeed Draco Malfoy, in all his glory. His usually neatly done hair was a bit messy and he was wearing a cloak made of silk instead of his usual Hogwarts cloak. He was sitting on the table, his legs crossed sensually.

"Yes, Potter, it indeed is me." Malfoy stood up and walked to Harry, so close that Harry could smell him - and now Harry knew where he had smelled the scent of the card before.

"It - it was you", Harry said in disbelief. "You sent me that card." Malfoy let out a vacant laugh.

"I did, yes", Malfoy replied, stroking Harry's arm gently. Harry suddenly felt tense. "Didn't you like it?" he asked, sounding disappointed. And he had a look in his eyes, a look that Harry had never seen before. A look with hurt and grief mixed.

"I - the card, it was nice, but - I just didn't - I didn't expect it to be from _you_ -"

"Is it because I am Draco Malfoy? Or because I'm a _guy_? You would have never guessed, would you? You had no idea I would be gay." Draco breathed in Harry's ear and Harry shivered.

"Er", was all Harry could say. "Listen, Malfoy -"

"Potter?" Malfoy interrupted.

"Uh - yes?"

"Shut up and kiss me already." Harry's mouth fell open. He looked at Malfoy in disbelief. "You know, I could use that mouth for other purposes as well." Harry blushed heavily and shut his mouth.

"You can't force me to kiss you - or - to do _anything_ at all with you", Harry snapped. "You just -" Harry was silenced by a kiss from Malfoy. Malfoy had his other arm around Harry's waist and his other arm around Harry's neck, and he was kissing Harry with all his might.

At first Harry was too shocked to do anything, but as Malfoy kept kissing, Harry finally gave in to the feeling and kissed him back.

"That's more like it", Draco said and grinned when the kiss was over. He gave Harry a small kiss on the tip of his nose. Harry smiled widely.

"Care to do it again?" Harry asked.

"Do you really need to ask?" Malfoy said teasingly and kissed him again. "Oh and Potter - happy Valentine's Day."


End file.
